


Rick the Chick

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [28]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are we seriously stealing a chicken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick the Chick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Aomine and Kagami were going on a walk when they passed by a house with chicken just walking around. Completely free. 

"What the fuck, why aren't they in a cage?" Aomine asks.

"I didn't even know wild chickens were a thing."

"We should take one." 

"That sounds like the best idea you have ever had." Kagami says, high fiving Aomine. They approach slowly, and all the chickens start to run forward. Kagami grabs at one, picking it up and tucking it into his arms. Then Kagami and Aomine starts running back home, where Kuroko and Kise were. They don't even get in the house before Kuroko stops them.

"Woah! Hey, Tetsu! Where did you come from?" Aomine says, standing in front of Kagami to shield the chicken from sight. 

"Where did that come from?" Kuroko asks, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. He looks like such a mom.

"I don't know what you mean!" Aomine says sheepishly. 

"Go return it right now."

"Alright Tetsu, I'm sorry." Aomine says. Him and Kagami start walking back in the direction of the house.

"Wait, we have to name him." Aomine says, gasping. 

"Rick." Kagami says with no hesitation.

"Rick the chick." Aomine continues. Kagami has to wipe a tear away at the beautiful sound of the name.

 

-

 

"I can't believe you fucking dropped it." Kagami says, trying to find the chicken through the thick trees.

"Just let him go. Be free." Aomine says, grabbing Kagami's wrist to keep him from going in and finding him.

"You're right." Kagami agrees.

"Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Another crack fic i cant believe. This also happened irl. Me and my friend were going on a walk during a party and we just found these chickens? Then we brought it back to the party. It was a pretty cool party chick (trick). We also dropped it on the way to return it, but we actually caught it. All criticism is welcome!


End file.
